<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quand Je Serai Parti by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021842">Quand Je Serai Parti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athletes, Divorce, F/M, Family, Neglect, Sports, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek est un joueur de hockey vedette, mais trouve qu'il gêne des choses plus importantes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quand Je Serai Parti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564493">When I'm Gone</a> by CrazyJMB.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« <em>Derek Venturi avec autre but gagnant !</em> » Souffle la télévision qui Derek Venturi, vingt-huit ans d’âge, regarde.</p><p>« Hey papa, regarder les faits saillants de tu-même à nouveau ? » Demande une hyperactive, mais mignonne, petite fille avec de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, et un sourire qui rivalise avec son vieil.</p><p>« Oui, je suis. Tu voulais te joindre à moi ? » Demande-t-il.</p><p>« D’accord ! » Dit-elle pétillante comme elle saute sur les genoux de Derek. « Tu sais, maman a dit quelque chose sur toi en regardant les faits saillants de toi-même. Quelque chose comme vous êtes écologique ou quelque chose. »</p><p>« Elle voulait probablement dire égoïste. » Il a répondu avec un rire. « Elle dit ça souvent. Elle n’est pas drôle après tout. »</p><p>"Na-uh. Elle est très amusante. Elle peut chanter et jouer à des jeux, et peut me faire des cookies sans provoquer de feu » Répond-elle.</p><p>"Hé que juste celui-là ... Deux... trois fois » Dit-il en comptant à l’aide de ses doigts.</p><p>« C’est bon papa, je t’aime toujours même si tu ne sais pas cuisiner. Le temps à emporter est toujours amusant. » Dit-elle.</p><hr/><p>« Papa, pourquoi tu et maman vivent à deux maisons différentes ? » Demande la fille de Derek.</p><p>« Je te l’ai dit avant que maman, maman et papa ont besoin d’un peu de temps à part. » Répond Derek essayer de répondre de la meilleure façon possible à un enfant.</p><p>« Pour vous empêcher de se battre. » A-t-elle demandé à moitié, à moitié.</p><p>« C’est une partie de la raison, chérie… » Répond-il.</p><p>« Oh papa, j’ai presque oublié ! J’ai dessiné ce tableau à l’école aujourd’hui ! », dit-elle fièrement tenant un dessin d’elle et Derek.</p><p>Cependant, avant qu’elle ait eu la chance de tenir la photo, le téléphone cellulaire de Derek sonne. C’était son entraîneur.</p><p>« Chérie, pourquoi ne pas monter pour quelques minutes. Papa doit parler à son entraîneur. » Dit-il.</p><p>« D’accord, papa. » Dit-elle en plaçant le dessin sur la table voisine.</p><p>Derek n’a pas vu le dessin pendant presque une semaine.</p><hr/><p>« Bébé, tu sais que je dois partir demain. » A dit, tristement, Derek.</p><p>« Mais je ne veux pas que tu y allasses. Tu ne peux pas rester ? Ou mieux encore, puis-je venir avec vous cette fois ? »</p><p>"J’aimerais pouvoir, bébé, mais je ne peux pas. L’entraîneur ne permet à personne de rester avec nous pendant le camp d’entraînement. Mais tu peux rester chez tante Marti pour le week-end jusqu’à ce que maman te choisisse vers le haut. Et maman t’amènera aussi pour me voir m’entraîner dans une semaine ou deux » Dit-il, espérant désespérément que cela empêchera les larmes.</p><p>Derek est peut-être un adulte, mais il est toujours celui qui ne gère pas très bien les larmes.</p><p>« Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement sauter le camp cette année ? Tu sais déjà jouer au hockey. N’y allais pas ! » Plaide-t-elle encore, cette fois en larmes.</p><hr/><p>Derek était assis dans le vestiaire avant le premier match de la saison régulière. Il se sentait malade, comme il le faisait avant la plupart des matchs, mais cette fois c’était différent.</p><p>Il n’était pas nerveux à propos de jeu. Zut, son esprit n’était même pas sur le jeu à venir.</p><p>Dans sa main tenait un médaillon d’or que sa fille lui a donné pour la chance. Il l’ouvre pour voir une photo de lui, de sa fille et de son ex-femme. C’était leur dernière photo ensemble avant la séparation.</p><p>La vue de la photo a rempli la tête de Derek avec plusieurs souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux. Des souvenirs de lui se battant avec elle.</p><p>Bien sûr, ils ont toujours combattu, même en tant qu’adolescents, mais ces combats étaient différents. Avant qu’ils ne soient ludiques, rarement destinés à piquer pendant plus de quelques secondes.</p><p>Cependant, ces combats ont finalement conduit à un divorce, quelque chose qui n’était même pas une possibilité il y a quelques années.</p><p>« Tu aimes le hockey plus que tu ne nous aimes ! » Criait-elle. « Tu ne t’intéresses à nous que pendant la saison morte. Pendant la saison de hockey, oubliez ça ! » Disait-elle alors.</p><hr/><p>C’était le dernier match de la saison et l’équipe de Derek avait besoin de gagner pour participer aux séries éliminatoires.</p><p>La saison a été extrêmement mouvementée avec de nombreuses blessures et le jeu inhabituellement erratique de Derek.</p><p>Cependant, aujourd’hui a été une bonne journée pour lui. Un très bon. Il avait déjà marqué deux buts.</p><p>Le match était à égalité 3-3 avec une minute restante dans la troisième période.</p><p>Après que l’équipe adverse eut tiré sans succès sur la rondelle, l’équipe de Derek en avait la possession. Après quelques passes, Derek s’est retrouvé avec la rondelle et un chemin clair vers le filet.</p><p>Toute l’arène était debout en scandant le nom de Derek, l’exhortant à continuer. Après avoir patiné à quelques pieds du filet, Derek a tiré la rondelle. Pour tout le monde qui regarde, il semblait que la rondelle était dans l’air pour une éternité.</p><p>La rondelle a fini par voler au-dessus de l’épaule gauche des gardiens et dans le filet.</p><p>L’aréna est absolument allé balistique que Derek a marqué le but de feu avec moins de 20 secondes à gauche dans le match.</p><p>C’était aussi son troisième but de la soirée, ce qui signifiait qu’il a marqué un coup du chapeau. Les gens dans les gradins commencent à lancer leurs chapeaux sur la glace pendant que Derek et ses coéquipiers célébraient le but.</p><p>Derek regarda alors l’endroit où sa fille était assise pour voir son visage fier. Elle a toujours été la plus bruyante et là plus vive chaque fois qu’il a marqué un but.</p><p>Mais cette fois, elle ne l’était pas.</p><p>Elle ne rebondissait pas de haut en bas, elle ne criait pas, elle ne souriait même pas. Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu’il voyait et ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce qui n’allait pas.</p><p>Derek n’est pas resté pour célébrer son équipe se rend aux éliminatoires. Il a dû trouver sa fille et découvrir ce qui n’allait pas. Il a couru dans le vestiaire, changé dans ses vêtements de rue et est sorti pour la trouver.</p><p>Il n’a pas eu à regarder loin comme elle était assise sur un banc juste à l’extérieur du vestiaire. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux gonflés, et les joues mouillées.</p><p>« Bébé, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Derek.</p><p>« Tu as fait les séries éliminatoires », dit-elle simplement.</p><p>« Oui, nous l’avons fait. N’est-ce pas une bonne chose ? » Demande-t-il.</p><p>Elle secoue la tête.</p><p>« Pourquoi ne pas, chérie ? » Sa voix était teintée de tristesse et de douleur.</p><p>« Je ne te vois pas pendant les séries éliminatoires, que votre à cent pour cent concentré sur lui. Même quand je te vois, tu n’es pas vraiment là. Je ne t’ai pas vu beaucoup cette saison, tu as été plus concentré hockey cette année que jamais » Dit-elle.</p><p>« Bébé, c’est seulement pour quelques semaines ou deux. Quelques mois plus tard si nous jouons bien » Dit-il.</p><p>« Je ne peux pas prendre quelques mois sans toi. Maman est très triste ces derniers temps. Elle a besoin de toi. Nous avons tous les deux besoins de toi ! » Plaide-t-elle.</p><p>« Bébé, tu sais que je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. J’ai pris un engagement envers mon équipe. C’est mon travail » Dit-il.</p><p>« Très bien. » Dit-elle, avec une froideur inhabituelle. « Maman a raison sur toi. »</p><p>« <em>Oh mon Dieu, c’est</em> Derek Venturi ! »</p><p>Avant qu’ils ne s’en apprécions, Derek était entouré par ce qui semblait être un million de fans félicitant lui et vouloir son autographe.</p><p>Au moment où Derek est sorti de la mer des gens, il a vu que sa fille était déjà à pied avec sa mère loin dans la distance.</p><hr/><p>Après avoir passé cette nuit-là et le lendemain à tout délibérer, Derek s’est retrouvé à la porte de son ex-femme.</p><p>La crainte est un euphémisme. A chaque respiration qu’il prend, il ressent le besoin de vomir ou au moins de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui.</p><p>Il finit par avoir le courage de sonner à la porte.</p><p>« Derek, c’est une surprise... » Dit Casey plutôt platement.</p><p>Derek ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle a l’air épuisée. On dirait qu’elle n’a pas dormi paisiblement depuis des années. L’éclat qui était autrefois présent dans ses yeux bleus profonds est introuvable.</p><p>Cependant, Derek l’a trouvée tout aussi belle, sinon plus, que jamais. Il n’a cependant pas pu s’empêcher de penser que c’est sa faute. Il savait que c’était de sa faute.</p><p>« Puis-je entrer ? » demande Derek, inhabituellement incertain.</p><p>« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules.</p><p>Ils entrent dans son salon. Bien que Derek ait plusieurs fois déposé sa fille chez Casey, il ne l’a jamais vue de l’intérieur.</p><p>« Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Casey demande directement.</p><p>« Je pense à arrêter le hockey », dit Derek presque inaudible.</p><p>« Quoi ?! Tu quittes le hockey ?! C’est une blague ? Une sorte de piège ? » Demande Casey assez fort.</p><p>« Pas de truc, pas de blague. J’ai accompli tout ce que j’ai toujours rêvé d’accomplir sur la patinoire de hockey. J’ai gagné 2 coupes Stanley, les honneurs du joueur de l’année, le prix MVP. Cependant, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire sur le plan familial et je continuerai à me faire repousser si je continue le hockey » Dit Derek.</p><p>« As-tu frappé votre tête sur quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » S'écria Casey, ne le croyant toujours pas.</p><p>Après tout, le hockey définit Derek Venturi autant que la veste en cuir, qu’il porte encore, et son sourire de marque.</p><p>« Je suis sérieux Case, tu as raison sur moi. Même si je déteste l’admettre, tu avais raison. J’ai rendu le hockey plus important que toi et notre fille. Je veux être là pour elle. Je veux d’être là pour vous » Dit-il.</p><p>« Derek, tout cela semble bon, mais comment puis-je te faire confiance après tout ? Je ne peux pas te ramener comme 1-2-3 » Dit-elle.</p><p>« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu. Je ne te demande pas de m’épouser à nouveau. Je te demande si tu souhaites toi joindre à moi pour le dîner de demain soir ? » demande-t-il.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Casey, je t’aime toujours et je suis prêt à te le prouver, même si ça veut dire partir de zéro. » Dit-il.</p><p>« D’accord, dîner demain » Elle est d’accord. « Et ils disent que Derek Venturi ne fait pas romance. »</p><p>« Hé ! » S’exclame Derek.</p><p>« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » Dit-elle avec espiègle en roulant les yeux.</p><hr/><p>« Papa! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demande la fille de Derek.</p><p>« Je suis venu te voir toi et maman » Répond Derek en la ramasser et en la fait tourner un peu. « J’ai aussi quelque chose à te dire. »</p><p>« Tu me donnes un poney ! » S’exclame-t-elle.</p><p>« Non, et j’ai dit à ta tante Marti d’arrêter de te le dire. » S'exclama-t-il, avec une certaine frustration. « Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais arrêter de jouer au hockey après les séries éliminatoires. » Dit-il.</p><p>« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle.</p><p>« Je vais prendre ma retraite après les séries éliminatoires, alors je ne suis plus loin de vous. » Dit-il.</p><p>« Vraiment ? » Demande-t-elle.</p><p>« Vraiment, je vais tellement être là que tu en auras marre de moi avant que tu le saches et que tu me supplies de retourner à l’entraînement. » Dit-il.</p><p>"Na-Ah ! Je n’en aurai jamais marre que tu sois là. » Dit-elle.</p><p>« Je te le rappellera quand tu deviendras un adolescent ! » Dit-il en souriant à elle.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment, papa ? »</p><p>« Ouais, je suis sérieux, chérie. Alors pouvais-tu être un petit soldat et être bon pour maman pendant que je suis parti cette dernière fois ? »</p><p>« Ouais, papa! » Elle a accepté, ravie. « Seulement quelques semaines, quelques mois en tête à droite? »</p><p>« Bon bébé. » Il accepte en lui donnant un câlin.</p><p>« Je vais être l’enracinement pour toi ! Faisons en sorte que cette dernière course compte ! » Dit-elle en souriant.</p><p>Et il l'a fait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>